The invention relates to systems for binding together a plurality or stack of sheets along an edge, and in particular, a strip-type edge-binding systems.
In strip-type edge-binding systems a plurality of stacked sheets are to be bound along an edge using a pair of strips positioned along the side edge on opposite sides of the stack for securement to each other with the sheets bound therebetween.
One form of strip-type edge-binding is commonly referred to as the Velo-Bind.RTM. systems in which one strip is plastic, elongated and has a plurality of upstanding integral plastic posts and the other strip is also plastic and has a plurality of openings aligned to receive the posts. The stacked paper includes holes along its edge to receive the posts. To form or bind a booklet the sheets or pages are fitted onto the posts so that the post ends extend from the end of the sheets. The apertured strip is fitted onto the post ends and pressed against the booklet to tightly hold the sheets between the strips. Then the posts may be cut to length and are staked or swagged over, usually with heat, so as to tightly grasp the apertured strip and minimize separation of the strips and enhance securement of the booklet pages therebetween. U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,860 includes a disclosure representative of these systems. Various types of machinery can be required for use in such binding.
An object of this invention is to minimize the equipment needed to provide a satisfactory strip-type edge-binding.
In other systems such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,119,332 and 4,181,327, there is provided a backing for a book made up of plurality of signatures (i.e., groups of folded pages) having embedded therein an anvil-like member for engagement by a staple-like member to hold book pages along their fold to the backing which is in the cover. This system is not disclosed as usable in a strip-type edge-binding system for binding booklets along a side edge.
Therefore, it is another object of this invention to provide a strip-type edge-binding system which is suitable for binding a plurality of sheets along a side edge thereof.
These and other objects of this invention will become apparent from the following disclosure and appended claims.